A refrigerator is a home appliance that stores food at a low temperature. A home bar is provided to the refrigerator to take out the food without opening a door of the refrigerator. A variety of items such as beverages, cosmetics, and the like can be stored in the home bar at a low temperature. The home bar can reduce power consumption as the user can take out the food without opening the door.
In a related art refrigerator, after the user take out the food from the home bar, a home bar door pivots upward to close the home bar. In this case, the weight of the home bar door is fully applied to the hand of the user, which causes emotional complaints from the user.
Further, when the user takes out a lot of food from the home bar using both his/her hands, he/she must close the home bar door after laying down the food he/she is grasping. This is inconvenient for the user.